wohfandomcom-20200213-history
Chilling Chronicle of Crimson Cape
"Kirie Saito, a transfer student is racing against time to save her friend from a dangerous bet. Has the infamous aka manto once again returned to the school?" Chilling Chronicle of Crimson Cape is one of the playable mysteries the player must solve to defeat the old god he faces. Side Mission: Urban Legend Some students must know the full version of this legend, gather gossip. Select School yard while at the School location and speak with students until one of them reveals information about AKA MANTO "A new game is spreading among your friends. A dare to stay in the unused school restroom after classes. A dare to meet AKA MANTO. What was originally a harmless fun has turned deadly. A body of a boy has been found last week. School director has banned the game but it only made it more popular. AKA MANTO must be stopped before another kid is killed." Investigate this Mistery "One of your friends says he doesn't believe in curses and is going to complete the dangerous dare." Talk him out of it "Your friend tells you he will let you know if anything happens (+2 EXPERIENCE)" Report to principal "The principal thanks you and promises he will take care of it (+2 EXPERIENCE)" - "With friend safe for now, you should look into the legend. Maybe there's a mention of AKA MANTO in the city's library" Check out Newspapers "It seems you can't find anything worth of notice (-1 REASON) Check out Myth Section "You find no mention of AKA MANTO in the myth section (+1% DOOM)" Rare: "You read a story about a vengeful samurai wearing a red cape." - "An old article mentions a young doctor performing a life-saving surgery of a victim in a case similar to yours, though." Maybe he still works there "Sadly, you learn he passed away last summer. (+2 EXPERIENCE)" Check Medical Records "It looks like all records have been erased. By who? (-1 REASON)" - "Your friend didn't come to school today and another body has been discovered. You pray it's not them." Sneak out of class "You can't waste time, you decide to sneak out of class (-2% DOOM)" Visit Nurse "Pretending your stomach aches, you are sent to a nurse. (+1 STAMINA)" - "Principal has ordered the school to be closed down for the investigation. You must get in and save your friend." Break the window "You break the window and get in unnoticed, cutting yourself in the process (-1 STAMINA)" Wait for the police to leave "You hide in the bushes, waiting for the police to leave (+1% DOOM) - "You've successfully entered the closed school. Maybe you should prepare for what's coming?" Look for Items "This could prove useful! (+ITEM)" Patch up your Wounds "You are ready for anything now (+2 STAMINA)" - "The cursed toilet is locked by a janitor with a chain. You need to find a way to get inside." Steal the Key "You've managed to steal the key unnoticed" Get Bolt Cutter "You've found a bolt cutter and forced the door open." - "There is no turning back now. You step into the last stall and close the door behind you..." Investigate Cursed Toilet. Category:Mysteries